


Sleeping dogs

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Series: nutvember 2020 [4]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Rape, Sad!Rush and his denial, Telford character assasination, nutvember, sorry buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Telford has been targeting Rush on the nights that Rush drugs himself to sleep, letting himself into the scientist's room with a key he should not have.--Pre-Destiny, set on Icarus Base.
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/David Telford
Series: nutvember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996978
Kudos: 14





	Sleeping dogs

**Author's Note:**

> for nutvember fill 10 somnophilia, apologies to Telford. he is mega creepy in this but he also has that football jock bullying nerds personality so I'm gunna give him a lot of the weird prompts.

* * *

* * *

His small room was inviting and dark, as Rush finally stumbled into it, and closed the door. His knees ached from standing for so many hours, and his shoulders were sore and stiffening from holding his arm up to do calculations against the white boards in his office. It had been another long, fruitless day, and he was feeling the sharp edges of his own frustration biting down on him; his body ached, protesting such harsh treatments.

He responded by doubling his efforts, lengthening his days further; harshening his own neglect of himself. Food and rest became bitter necessities, moments when his mind wound to a stop and he returned to reality, for a few short moments.

He found it unpleasant. Rush would rather live in his own head, where he didn’t need to deal with his own emotions, his guilt or his loss.

He didn’t need the weight of it.

Grace’s face flashed, lightning fast, through his mind, and he flinched back from the memory, stumbling in the dark to brace himself against his wall.

_I can’t do this. Not tonight._

Sighing, Rush dropped heavily onto the edge of his sparse bed, plucking the single drawer open. In the bottom was a photograph that he knew by heart, but it was too dark to see it. He let his fingers brush where her smile would be, and then reached past it to the half full bottle of pills.

Taking one of the small pills dry, Rush didn’t wait to shucked his shoes and socks, and after a moment’s consideration, discarded his pants and layered shirts too, in a messy pile on the floor. The sheets were soft and cool against his skin as he crawled under the blankets; the base was so warm, some days he forgot what it felt like to be _comfortable_. 

He closed his eyes, settling back against the thin pillows as he waited for the medication to take effect.

~*~

_Earlier that day._

Colonel Telford had watched Doctor Rush as he teetered through the halls, looking like a pale ghost of himself. He hadn’t had a single waspish word for anyone, nothing barbed or cruel to say as he’d bounced off corers, and paused to lean against the cool cement walls. He looked exhausted, and he knew it would be one of _those_ nights. When the doctor drugged himself into oblivion, and nothing could wake him once he was asleep.

Smiling to himself, Telford busied himself with his duties.

~*~

 _That night_.

It hardly counted as breaking and entering, when you used a key. He wasn’t _supposed_ to have a key to Rush’s room, but since no one else knew about it, he was hardly going to get I trouble. And it was imperative no one knew.

Telford had a problem. He’d had it a very long time, and dealt with it, to varying degrees of success. But there was something about Rush – something about his attitude, his look, his accent. He couldn’t put his finger on it exactly. It made him want to do things to him.

But only while he slept.

Vulnerable. Relaxed. Passive.

Like ripe fruit, ready for the taking.

Telford crept closer to the bed, admiring the sleeping form. Rush slept on his back on nights like this; face half buried in the pillow, brow crinkled even in rest. His hair was spread over the white pillowcases, and Telford traced a strand with a fingertip as he eased his weight down on the bed beside him.

In the dim light of the room, he looked like a doll, laid out among the blankets, his limbs lax with sleep. The military blankets were thin, showing the outline of his body against the bed. Smiling to himself, he gently untucked the smaller man, peeling away the cotton and linen until it lay in a lump at the foot of the bed, and Rush was exposed to his greedy eyes.

He wore nothing but the briefs he’d wore to work, and Telford stroked his hand across Rush’s stomach, marveling at the softness of his muscles; he was a lean man, but weak. Soft in the middle from a life of scholarly pursuits, rather than physical career.

Narrow hips were exposed as he dragged his underwear down, his fingers sinking in pleasingly to his soft middle; Telford raked them over Rush’s hips, tugging the underwear down his ass and off his flaccid cock. He liked the parts of _Nickolas_ that were soft. His thin thighs, strong from all his bending and crouching, the endless pacing and walking, but not _strong_ – Telford could dig his fingers into his legs, and they gave pleasingly. Soft like his ass, fitting in his hands so nicely as he tugged off and discarded Nickolas’s underwear in the pile of his clothes, pushing his soft – _silky_ soft- thighs apart so there was room for him, and cupping his tight ass to lift his hips up, and pull the sleeping man into Telford’s lap.

He looked wanton, spread out like this. Arms tossed to the side and above his head like a crazy spready of passion, the long line of his white throat bare. He wished he could mark him up, but common sense told him to stop while he was ahead.

Even this was _insane_ , but he couldn’t help himself.

The utter arrogance of the man. Humiliating him like this, having this _power_ – it was too perfect, too good. He could never give it up.

If he could stand it he would hold out all night, but he could; his cock was hard, and he wanted _inside_ his tight little hole. Still, he was careful not to drip lube on the bed as he squeezed a bead out, spreading Nickolas’s smooth thighs wider. It was always a thrill to circle his hole with a finger, know that he would continue sleeping, dreamless, while Telford was doing _this_ to him – it excited him.

He played with him. Pushed his slick finger in and out of Nickolas’s limp, sleeping body, feeling the hot clench of it when he found the right place; rubbed the spot, circled it slowly, until even in his drugged sleep he started to react. His soft cock slowly started to stand up, fattening against the hollow of his hip, as his breathing sped up. Little twitches in his heels, like he was trying to shift his legs about.

Telford pushed another finger in, fucking him slowly on them, while slicking his cock with his free hand.

He was curious what Nickolas made of this. The nights he woke up naked, after going to bed dressed, and covered in cum. It was a shame there wasn’t any way to ask him, without showing his hand. He spread his fingers, stretching the small, greased hole, and smiled to himself.

He was always very careful with Nickolas, didn’t want to hurt him during this; Telford spent several minutes more stretching and prepping the sleeping scientist, until he was squirming in his sleep, face shifting like he was uncomfortable. Finally, he wiped the excess lube on the sheets by Rush’s hip, and took hip by the thighs, lining his cock up carefully.

Sinking into him was the best feeling. Heat wrapped around him, and as he leaned down, bracing his elbows beside Rush’s shoulders, he caught the end of the scientist’s sleeping noise; his expression was exquisite. He liked this look, mouth open, brow furrowed, eyes closed but lashes fluttering. Only soft, involuntary noises, as Telford started to shift inside him, starting a slow rhythm.

He kept pushing, each shallow thrust shoving more of his hard cock inside Nickolas, until the scientist was full of him. Between them, he felt him softening, but it was okay, he always hardened.

Telford kept his slow pace, teasing himself.

His radio crackled, turned down very low.

 _Fuck_.

No time to savor this.

Bracing himself better, he picked up the pace, listening to the wet _slick slick_ of his cock sliding in and out of Nickolas, as the scientist let out soft little noises with each hard thrust. He chased his own orgasm, pulling his thin hips down so he met each thrust. Nickolas’s limp form jostle in the bed, and giving into impulse, Telford leaned in and traced one of his pink nipples with his tongue.

He’d never let himself do that before. So he dragged his teeth across it, making the nipple bud, and Nickolas moaned in his sleep. Telford scrapped his teeth across his clavicle, and carefully sucked a mark against the side of his neck – high up, where his hair would hide it.

God, the idea of looking at him tomorrow, seeing _his mark_ on that creamy skin- he groaned, and pressed his lips against Nickolas’s slack mouth, tongue easily gaining access. He _dominated him_ , owned him, marked him- Telford came inside Nickolas with a pleased moan, holding his hips still as he thrust deep, painting the scientist’s insides with his cum.

_Another thing for Nickolas to wonder about tomorrow…_


End file.
